Forum:Fable III Wishlist
What would you like to see in Fable III or any other Fable Sequels? Write down below what you want in Fable III. Do Not Copy any other peoples ideas Suggestions for Fable III #Game Menus that are more streamlined, less buggy and allow you to eat food, drink potion etc without being thrust out of the menus and be forced to load up the slow menu again(the first game didnt have this problem)Also map transsition could be faster. Additionally i would like to see more Armour and less of these ridiculous chicken suits and the like - when I play RPG's i want to make a character that both looks and is powerful .. on that count it would be nice to make your hero super muscular - like Thunder or the original Hero .. also more developed world history and a more detailed/interactive Map . Finally there should be more historical atefacts/unique objects/potions/weapons etc in all the old church/castle ruins instead of repeated gold stashes and Java Potion pots. Silver key chests could actually contain cooler items also. -Apologies if this is not in the proper format, im just rattling off all the things that annoyed me about FABLE. #You should be able to intertact more with NPCs (eg hug or kiss or grab them) and you should be able to destroy or help rebuild houses. Oh and your children should grow up into adults and maybe even become hero's too, I'm basiclaly listing everything that will cause bugs. Also if you become King or something you should be treated more like a king. Also you should be able to fail missions in future, no everyone is perfect, even heros. And please bring the Heros Guild back and a better enemy. No offence to Lucien but if the he was more like Jack I woudl feel better after killing him. #:Why does everyone seek bad@$$ enemies? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) #Teresa should become evil and Lucien and Jack of Blades should come back from the dead. All 3 join together and you along with the other 2 heroes (Oakvale and Bowerstone) should fight them. We need a better final battle that Fable II, more like the original one because that was much better that holding a and then shooting. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #:I dislike that idea personally, but if that's what you want, feel free to suggest it. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #In fact, perhaps Lionhead moved away from the medieval/ancient era too soon.. personally the time of Fable 2 doesn't grab me as much becasue the story is so relatively weak - there's no sense of grandeur or epic, sweeping stories that are present, even in some of the books u can read in the game. To summarise i think Lionhead has made this huge 500 year time gap and not filled in the gaps adequatly. #i think that there should be alot more towns and villages and alot morepeople plus i think that they should add more styles too clothing some of the upper class clothing like the upper class is fine but it has a ugly x on it i think that their should be more hairstyles. i also think that the main charcter Thearesa could have a more open and longer role. and they could bring back Oakvale and nabee have the northenr wastes and bring back snowspire. They should also bring back that town where Maze was killed by the first Hero. they could also bring back the knothole Glade. Theresa The Seer 14:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) #:Knothole Glade is dead, they all moved to the Knothole Island, it would be pretty messed up if they had a perfect island where they can change the weather whenever thy like, and then move back to their dirty little balverine forest. #i tought it was annoying that everytime you come somewhere, it has to load, and that there were a lot of tiny little crappy areas instead of just one big world map, that would make it a lot cooler, cause you would actually be able to walk everywhere, and not just on some stupid paths with the same monsters every time you come there. #They should make it that the monsters don't suddenly appear, but that they come from somewhere or that they just spawn at different locations, or that they come out of a cave or something, and that they would actually look for you and sneak up to you. #They should make new, more varied, harder enemies. lost chapters had way more enemies than fable 2, and in fable 2 you could kill them all with so little effort, when you have a master weapon and maxed strength, even banshees are easy, and they are supposed to be really hard. #I really hope they return the 3 heroes and theresa(i want to kill that b****). #I hope they make some really hard arena or something, not with a time limit like the colloseum, not easy like the crucible, not once in a lifetime like the arena, but just really really really hard. #They should bring back dying, cause now i don't even really try to survive anymore. #They should make a more customizable character, something like, you choose what you look like when you are a kid, and then when you progress in the game, your appearance changes because you are evil/good/pure/corrupt/fat/skinny/healthy/unhealthy etc. #They should remove the potions, they make experience way too easy to get. #They should actually make different images for different items. #They should make the augments have clearer explanations and you should notice the effect more. #They should make the sprites more realistic, because on Fable II, the man has got enormous hands, and the women have enormous...err...Mamories? (not necessarily a bad thing) #Okay, here's my wish list; Longer main storyline.(Fable II 's was too short). Harder game.(I find the game to be too easy). More areas! More towns like maybe Southcliff (A Hero's Tale) or Samarkand anyone!? Maybe you could choose where to grow up. Instead of just being Male or Female it could be something like a Male growing up in Bowerstone, or a Female growing up somewhere in Samarkand. Obviously there would be a limited choice. And possibly a longer childhood. Maybe there could be some interlinking between Fable II and III like, depending on your choices in Fable II it'll effect how the world is in Fable III. eg A statue of the Hero of Bowerstone in Bowerstone Market, or, no Temple of Light. Oh and I hope that they don't make the kid's parents die again or make them already dead it's getting a bit repetitive. --Big-Hype 19:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) #i think that they should give you a potion that gives you back your youth and they should take away the scaring that makes my charcter ugly or they could keep the ptotion thta remove them. #A World Map that shows what is beyond the Eastern mountains, as well as the relative locations (and proper names) of the South islands, the lands to the East, the cities of the West, Samarkand, Albion and A(u)rora. Also, the ability to make Dog wait or follow. And some new places to visit within Albion, like Southcliff. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 20:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) #shorter load.(User Space) 12:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #This is just a personal thing. But Barnum returns as a tormented ghost. Or a boss Hollow-man. Or maybe, considering Fable III is in the age of new machines, and camera's would be more common. Barnum could ask the Hero to make sure he get's the credit he deserves. I just want Barnum back. :( --Complier 21:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #I want all the places in the game to be there, including Knothole Island, and I wish I could travel to Samarkand. Also, I want the process of assembling the masses to over throw the king to be long and filled with challenges. Also, I'd like some new spells. I felt really let down when I found out that there were so few spells in fable II. And, maybe have more breeds for the dog. Try a great dane or a mastiff. --Hero of Knowledge 03:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. Fable III needs more spells than II, with a good variation like in the original; there were 18 in TLC and only 8 in II, and a lot of good ones were removed, like Multi Strike, Multi Arrow, Ghost Sword, Heal Life and Drain Life. A new healing spell would be useful if there's no health bar as well. I would also like for the villagers not to be scared of Will anymore, as that was an annoying trait of Fable II. This may be a possibility after the climax of II, as the whole of Albion should have found out about the Wish, meaning they are more aware of magic than they were before. It would also be good if spells could be worked into alignment, changing their design and effects as they are used and as your morality changes (like the weapons are supposed to be doing), in a similar way to Divine Fury and Infernal Wrath from TLC. For example, a good mage using Blades could summon white katanas, with a similar design to the Daichi, while an evil mage would summon purple longswords that looked like the Maelstrom. A good mage using Inferno could call forth white flames, while an evil mage would bring red flames. It would also be good if Dog could use magic, or somehow aid the Hero in using it, but that is unlikely. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 11:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) #I just want Berserk back thats all. Lieutenant Russ 20:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) #Fully destroyable cities and permanently charred areas when using fire and lightning--barr65 (Talk) Possible issues with posting suggestions As this wiki is under GFDL for its license, it might not be feasible for Lionhead to use ideas posted here. If they used an idea posted here in Fable III, they would have to release Fable III under GFDL, allowing other people to redistribute it freely. Might be a bad idea. Just some issues I've seen in the past. --JonTheMon 16:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, I think an issue like that occurred on the GuildWiki. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then lets just keep it for a bit of fun, you never know, Peter Molyneux (The Dirty Little Liar) might stumble upon this page himself xD Kadajvince 12:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Michael, the offical Guild Wars Wiki is the one with the liscensing problems :o). Since this is an unoffical wiki, I see no problem with keeping this in the Forum namespace for users to dabble with (now if this was an offical wiki, then I would be worried). As long as this stays in the forum namespace I have no issues with it being here. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Random Ideas I would like for fable 3, to have something to do with creating your own armor with a new job (tailor or seamstress), and also i would like a new variety of weapons not the same old stuff, something new like a spear or a whip, and also, having a shield would be nice, and being able to multi wield 2 one handed weapons, and having a thing like right and left hand equip, and being able to have a shield as a weapon would be awesome (totally Captain America) lol, and i would also like to be able to choose your familiar (so its not just a dog), having a bird for a pet would be cool. (i know that you are usually supposed to sign with your signature, but i don't know how to do that..yet so yer Sorry) Sequel My idea for Fable 3 is for it to actually ba a good game, not just a worse-terribly worse-sequel...hopefully they learned from fable 2....Papayaking 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's going to be a good game. Game and movie designers are known to suffer from Sequelitis. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I think that Fable II jumped too far ahead in time. I think that the later it goes on, the more like other games it becomes. I reckon that pretty soon, it would be similar to World of Warcraft in weaponry and industry etc. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Fable III as a DLC Am I the only one that thinks the whole ruler of Albion thing could have been done in a DLC? Or a bigger, "Lost Chapters" ish expansion......I just think they should have ended the Fable II storyline and moved on with something more different......Fable III is just going to be a less glitchy, sightly harder version of Fable II....Don't get me wrong, I really like Fable II (one of my favorite games on the system).....I just don't think that Fable III is going to live up to the hype.....--Francois878 13:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. It a way, it's probably too soon. They need more time to think the storyline, side-quests, environment, and graphics through. --''' Michaeldsuarez(Talk) ( )' 14:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Don´t agree. Fable III will be a completely new and fresh game. You´ll see. --The Archon's Dream :Fable III progresses the land of Albion. There is no way it could have been a DLC since it would require editing the entire region of Albion. Plus it continues the story of Albion and the Hero's.Alpha Lycos 07:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You're replying to a suggestion made in the September of 2009. We had different ideas about the game back then. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )''' 14:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC)